One Life:Bandits
One of the ogres opens his eyes slowly Ogre 4: Huh... what h- Richard: WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!!! Richard smacks all 4 ogres in the head and wakes them instantly up. They wake up confused on what is happening. Ogre 4: Hey! I was awake already! You don't have to hit me like that you bastard! Ogre 1 and 2: YEAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Richard: Do you have MORE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! *Richard steps powerfully on the ground creating a small earthquake All ogres: NO SIR! WE HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY! Ogre 3: But what the hell is going on... why the hell are you s- RIchard: Shut up and eat your food! Richard goes to the fire and starts munching on some meat. Richard: It'll get cold! I didn't cook it for naught! The ogres look at each other confused, but out of fear they join Richard in eating. Their frightened faces make them feel nervous and they just look at each other, as if talking through telepathy. Ogre 1: Hmmm~ What kind of meat is this...? Richard: Beetle meat. Richard says that in a break between muches. The ogres look a little disgusted, but then the 4th one realizes something and is shocked. Ogre 4:... just how big was the beetle... Richard: Twice as big as you. All ogres are shocked to realize the situation they're in, even though they do not really understand it. Ogre 4: So why did you not kill us... Richard: Because then I wouldn't find out anything about this place. Beside that, why the hell are you here? Are you inhabitants of this? AND DON'T WASTE THE BEETLE MEAT DAMMIT! I WORKED HARD ON COOKING IT!!!!! The ogres who, before Richard said that, were eating at a normal pace, but taking short breaks, were shocked by Richard's sudden rage. Richard: AARGH!!! THIS REMINDS ME OF THAT DAMN SEA KING!! I HAD AN IDEA OF WHERE TO GO AT FIRST BUT NOW I AM LOST!!! NO MAP! NO LOG POSE! NOTHING! I LOST MINE WHEN I WAS SENT FLYING!!! ARGH!!! The ogres: WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!! Richard: THEN PROVE YOURSELF MORE USEFUL AND TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS PLACE! YOU SHOULD KNOW AFTER ALL! Ogre 4: Well... actually... we were not born on this island... me and my 3 younger brothers decided we should visit the world around us, we, originally born in Paradise, went to visit all the islands we could as explorers. We were strong and no one wanted to face us, but one day we were fooled, asked to participate in an event where we were captured. Richard: Dumbasses! What kind of event was that? A fishing event? Ogre 4: Well... it was... a top model contest... Richard: ... you guys fell for that?... Richard looks down with a sweat drop on the back of his head and then he facepalms Ogre 4: After that... we were... enslaved.. Richard lifts his head and looks at them with a shocked face. Richard: You guys were... Ogre 4: We were sold on the market at Sabaody to a certain pirate... a rich pirate who wanted to use us as his fighting power... and because of that pirate we ended up working here... and now we were on our way to our other boss... Richard: Other boss?... Ogre 4: Yes, our captain has started a Criminal Syndicate. He unified his forces with a great bandit from these areas. Boris "The Impatient"... He's part of these regions... so he should know them pretty well RIchard: Great! That's perfect, I just wanted to ask you to meet him! Ogre 3: But... I think, it ain't the best thing to do..right aniki? Ogre 4: Yes! You shouldn't meet Boris! We'll ask him about directions and more if you want us to! But meeting him is out of the question! Richard: YOU'RE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!? EH!? Richard has a really pissed off face and he angrly shouts at them. Richard: YOU BETTER LEAD ME TO HIM! Ogres: Y-Y-YES SIR!!!! Richard: Good! Now let's get going!! *Richard jumps on the shoulder of the 1st ogre and he points ahead. Richard: LET'S GO!! Ogre 4 with a seat drop behind his head: Um... That's not the good direction... Richard: WHATEVER! And so, the 5 started going towards the camp of the bandits, the headquarters of the syndicate. Meeting a little bandit The 5 finally reach the camp. A camp not too far away from the sea, but still far enough to be hidden by the majestic trees of the island from being viewed by ships on the ocean. Ogre 4: Richard... you should really wait here and let us talk to him... please! We don't want you getting killed like that, we'll get into some big trouble if he finds out about you... Richard; I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING IN TO MEET THE BASTARD! Richard starts running towards the camp and shouts. Richard: GET OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN BASTARD! I NEED DIRECTIONS FOR THIS ISLAND!! Bandit 1: Who the hell are you?!?! Bandit 2: Hey the ogres are back! And there's an invader here!! Bandit 3: Boss we need help!! A shadow rises from its seat. Then a deep voice is heard. Boris: What the hell is happening?! Richard hears the voice and he heads towards the center of the camp, being followed by the ogres. Ogre 1 and 2: HEY! WAIT YOU IDIOT!! WE MIGHT GET KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU CAN'T FACE THE BIG BOSS! The ogres finally catch up to Richard who just stopped. Ogre 3: Finally you stopped! Dammit! *pant pant pant* Ogre 4: This is not good... Richard: HEY! YOU FATASS!! ARE YOU BORIS?!?! All ogres look shocked at Richard who stands in front of Boris. Boris: YOU INSOLENT BASTARD! WHAT IS THIS SQUARE OF OGRES?! A giant stands before the 5 surrounded by bandits. Then a group of them comes from where the 5 ran from. The 5 are completely surrounded by bandits and in front of them lies Boris. Richard: YOU'RE BORIS RIGHT!! Ogre 3: SHHH!!! Ogre 4: We can explain boss!!! (he turns around then then whispers to his brothers) Guys, stop him, make him shut up! Ogre 1, 2 and 3 all grab onto Richard and manage to shut him up. He tries biting them to stop their giant finger from blocking his mouth, but they manage to keep him down together. Boris: WHO IS THAT INSECT?! THAT INSECT THAT DARED INSULT ME!! Ogre 4: Well! That is the one that made us get back to camp so late!! He landed with no apparent warning on the island and when we tried facing him! We lost!! So we were forced to take him to you!!! Boris: You? You lost to that bug!??! BUPAPAPAPAPAPAPA All the badits start laughing at the ogres. Boris: I heard that you were supposdly weak, but this weak! You only caused me annoyance! You know just how impatient I am! After all... Boris starts approaching the ogres with shadowed eyes. Boris: THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL DISAPPOINT ME!!! Boris then kicks the oldest of the ogres into one of the giant tents from the camp. Boris: A man doesn't let his boss wait like that, you got it?!?! Bupapapapapapa! RIchard: YOU GUYS THINK YOU CAN STOP ME NOW?! I'LL BEAT THIS FATASS UP RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE A TRUE MAN DOESN'T USE OTHER TO ACHIEVE HIS SELFISH GOALS! A TRUE MAN HAS NO SELFISH GOALS AFTER ALL! YOU DAMN BASTARD THINK YOU'RE BOSS?! HUH?! Boris turns around to see the agitated Richard, barely kept anymore by the ogres. He looks at him with a bored face, his rage got quelled when he knocked the oldest ogre down to a bloody pulp and destroyed one of the largest tents. Boris: A bug like you can't even get close to facing a true giant like me. RIchard: YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GIANT! I SAW A GIANT BEFORE! A GIANT IS WAY BIGGER THAN YOU! YOU'RE LIKE A DWARF COMPARED TO A NORMAL ONE! THAT'S RIGHT! A DWARF GIANT! Boris becomes a little pissed off from hearing the word dwarf. Boris: Why the hell are you here in the first place? Why the hell do you care so much about that ogre, that you got so angry at me for beating him up like that?! Ogre 3: Brothers! I can't hold him much longer!! Richard: YOU WANNA KNOW YOU WEAK ASS DWARF?! Boris: That was the last drop!!!! I AM NOT WEAK NOR A DWARF! I AM A GIANT! AND I WILL SHOW YOU, YOU DAMN INSECT! Bandits: Show him boss!! Teach him his place! And crush those ogres too!! We don't need them! Our ally will understand! Boris: LITTLE BIG SMASH!!! Boris launches his fist with all his might towards Richard, who had just broken free from the grip of the ogres. Boris hits Richard with full force and everyone is pushed back by the force of the impact, the earth cracks a little. Bandits: Yeah!! That's our boss! Smashed the bug with one fist!! Ogre 4: N-n-no way... Boris: Bupapapapapa! What a w- Boris is shocked to feel something moving under his fist. Richard: The reason why I came to this world.... why I returned... it was to have fun, explore the world and test myself... not to mention to cause some chaos in the world of the yonkos and WG. But right now... Richard says all that whilst under Boris' fist. His feet cracked the ground when he prepared for the block, and he managed to block the giant's fist with only one hand. Ogre1: ONE HAND! THAT'S INSANE!!! Boris: Yonko?! You plan on messing with the Yonko?! BUPAPAPAPA Stupid insect! You're also a hypocrite!! You say a true man doesn't have selfish things he wants to achieve! But your reason for being here is awfully selfish! Richard: It's because... I... AM NOT A TRUE MAN! I AM SELFISH, I FEEL MERCY FOR THEM, ONLY BECAUSE I WAS NOT SHOWN MERCY WHEN I WAS A SLAVE. Ogre 4: he was a slave too?! Richard: BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BEAT YOU FOR DOING THIS TO THEM!!! Boris: YOU MAKE NO SENSE, BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT FOOLISH COCKROACH!! LITTLE BIG CRUSH!! Richard jumps towards Boris, avoiding the two fists that he launched from above and then heading right towards Boris' chest. Bandits: HE AVOIDED THAT ATTACK?! Richard: YOU'RE THE BUG YOU DAMN DWARF! Gyojin Karate: Asakame Ken!!! (Fishman Karate: Fist of the Morning turtle) Richard punches Boris in the chest with enough force to crack a ship in half. Boris is hit with the full force of that attack and he spits blood, after that he starts going numb, falls on his knees and finally, lands on his face. Whilst Richard lands beside him on his two feet and looking at the bandits. Bandits: HE!!.... HE GOT BORIS!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY?! HE'S A MONSTER OR WHAT?! Richard: WHO'S NEXT?!?! ????: I think you are. The shadowed figure that said that accompanied by a large group of people throws a fainted body on the ground. Ogres: CAPTAIN?!?!? The body thrown on the ground was that of their captain. Bandits: THAT'S! THAT'S A MARINE REAR ADMIRAL!!!!! The marine rear admiral: You're all going under arrest!!